Halloween Girl
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A yuri lemon with Blair and OC.


Me: Alright another of the side projects I was working on that I finally finished. Enjoy!

* * *

Name- Mini Albarn

Age- 17

Appearance- Light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Personality- Timid, Kind, and Smart

Background:

Mini is Maka's cousin that lives in a town far away from Death City. She hasn't seen Maka since they were young and is very close to her. She can sometimes be a little aloof but like her cousin she is in fact very book smart.

* * *

You walked along the streets of Death City looking at the address in your hand. You sighed looking around as no one seemed to want to help you with directions. The cool autumn air whipped around you as you hugged your jacket tighter and closed your eyes lightly.

"You seem lost!" you heard a voice say as you opened your eyes and looked down seeing a cute cat with a hat on it's head.

"Yea.. I'm suppose to be at my cousins house.. but I don't know where she lives." you said kneeling down to her level eyeing her strangely.

"Well maybe Blair can help." she said happily as you showed her the paper watching her face lite up.

"Do you know it..?" you asked tilting your head as she jumped on your shoulder.

"Know it.. I live there!" she said as you smiled happily.

"Can you show me where it is?" you asked as she nodded pointing in the direction to the house.

"I'm Mini by the way." you said scratching under her chin as she mewed happily.

"I'm Blair!" she said rubbing against your neck as you smiled.

You both talked back and forth as you told her you were Maka's cousin and she seemed very happy to know and meet you. You finally made it to the apartments as Blair jumped off your shoulder and sprinted to one of the doors.

"This is it!" she said as you nodded and knocked lightly on the door.

You heard the door knob turn as Maka's face came into view as you jumped on her knocking her other.

"Maka-chan!" you said giggling as she looked towards you hugging you back.

"Mini-chan!" she said as you both giggled at one another.

"It's so good to see you again." you said getting up as you helped her up as well.

"How did you find me?" she asked as you laughed nervously.

"Well my mom gave me your address but I had a little help from a talking cat." you said as Blair walked by meowing.

"Blair-chan.. you don't have to keep hiding like that." Maka said as you looked towards your cousin confused.

"I know but Blair wanted to." she said as she winked towards you.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here Mini. But I'll be going away for a few days, me and Soul have a mission we have to do." she said looking at you sadly.

"It's alright, I'll be here for a while.. that is if it's alright with you." you said blushing as she smiled.

"Of course not! Plus Blair will be here to keep you company." Maka said as Blair meowed happily.

"So where's Soul?" you asked looking around as Maka rolled her eyes.

"He's already in bed... it's late ya know.." she said as you laughed nervously.

"Yea sorry.. well then let's go to sleep." you said as she nodded and you both walked into her room.

Maka handed you some clothes as you changed quickly and hoped in bed next to her. Blair hoped on the bed and laid on your stomach as you smiled scratching her ears as she purred lightly falling asleep. Your eyes closed as you fell asleep to her light purring.

You woke up and saw the sun shining through the window as your eyes opened all the way. You sat up stretching and walked into the living room to see that Maka and Soul must have already left. You sighed and began making breakfast for yourself and a nice fish for Blair. You turned to see Blair trotting into the room as you placed the fish on the table as she climbed up munching on it happily.

"You're the best Mini-chan." she said licking her paws off as you sat down and ate your food.

"So what do you do during the day Blair?" you asked as she looked towards you.

"I usually work or take a nice bubble bath!" she said as you smiled thinking about a nice bubble bath.

You both began talking again as you felt butterflies swirl around your stomach. You had never felt this way before but you were confused at the same time. Blair was a cat and you were a human, I mean sure she was female but there was no way you should be feeling the way you do.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath.." you said as a blush rushed over your face.

You walked by Blair as her ear twitched and she watched you walk away into the bathroom. You tapped the door shut behind you and sighed sitting on the toilet and filling the tub with warm water and bubbles. You began to undress as you slipped into the water sighing in content. You closed your eyes leaning your head against the edge on the wall as you heard the bubbles pop every now and again. You thought you heard a creak and opened your eyes and looked around but saw nothing. _Must have been the wind.._

You closed your eyes again and blushed lightly thinking about Blair. She was so sweet and cute, it was almost unbearable. You brought your hand down as it rested by your thighs as you quivered. You brought your finger across your opening as you held in a groan and slipped your finger inside you. Your body heated up as you began moving it slowly in and out and you held in a moan as to not alert Blair.

You suddenly felt something begin licking your neck as your eyes jolted open to see Blair standing on the edge of the tub.

"Blair-chan..what are you doing?" you asked blushing deeply as she giggled.

"Blair wants to please Mini-chan.." she said before licking your neck again as you squirmed under her touch.

"But.. Blair-chan.. you.." you tried to say as she stopped and looked at you.

"Hehe Blair-chan.. has been tricking you." she said pulling off her hat and looked towards you.

You blinked as a puff of smoke surrounded Blair and replacing her a women. She had long purple hair that curled and beaming yellow eyes. You looked down her body to see she had all the right curves and a perfect body but blushed realizing she was completely naked standing before you. She brought her leg up and stepped into the tub opposite of you as you blushed looking down. You felt the water shift as she brought her body close to yours lifting your chin up.

"Will you let me please you?" she asked looking into your eyes as you blushed and nodded lightly.

She smirked and brought you into a lustful kiss as she tasted like candy and pumpkins. Her tongue slithered into your mouth as she pushed her large breasts into your smaller ones making you groan out in her mouth. Her fingers raked through your hair as you wrapped your arms around her neck pulling her closer. She moved closer going between your legs while she pushed them farther apart. You felt her bring her right hand down teasing your clit as you gasped at the contact. Her mouth left yours as she trailed down your neck to right above your breasts and began sucking and nipping at your skin. She picked you up placing you on the tub edge against the wall as she smirked looking up at you. She nuzzled into your lower stomach as you brought your hand down scratching behind her ears as she let out noises of pleasure.

"Your hands are goood Mini-chan.." she purred to you deeply.

She gave a little test lick at your clit as you shuttered from the contact resting your hands on her head. You felt her tongue dive inside you as you moaned and arched into her mouth. She began pumping it inside you as your hands stayed on her head moving it with your thrusts.

"Nuh..Blair.." you moaned lightly as your body began to heat up severely.

You began panting feeling one of her hands glide over your clit and play with it as you moaned her name while your head tilted to the side feeling the cool wall against your flushed face. She purred inside you as you felt the vibrations travel through you sending your body into tremors of pleasure.

"Blair.. I!" you cried out coming as your body rested against the wall while your hands left her head.

She giggled lightly cleaning your mess as you panted watching her quietly. Once she finished you slumped back into the tub and brought your lips to hers. It was your turn to push her into a corner as she let you willingly waiting for what you were going to do next.

"I want to feel your fingers inside me." Blair purred darkly as you nodded bringing your hand into the water and down her body slowly.

Your finger traced her opening as she made a little noise wanting you to continue making you smile slowly wiggling it inside her. She moaned lightly feeling a second go right after it while you began pumping them inside her. She sat up more bucking as her large breasts popped out of the water looking awfully tempting.

"Oh Mini-chan.." she purred as you brought one of her hard buds into your mouth and began sucking on it vigorously.

You spread your fingers inside her stretching her inner walls as she arched and bucked need more contact so you slipped a third finger into the mix. You quickened your pace seeing her bit her lip and moan telling you she was reaching her peak.

Your teeth grazed against her nipple while your free hand squeezed and molded her other as you saw it was driving her crazy and she shifted moaning.

"Nya.. Mini..chan.. Yea!" she yelled out as you felt her warm juices against your fingers while she laid her head back.

You slipped them out of her as they resurfaced from the bubbly water and she blinked smiling cutely at you.

"Blair really likes Mini-chan!" she said hugging you tightly as you laughed lightly hugging her back.

"I like you a lot to." you said as she smiled again pulling you closer to her.

"Will Mini-chan stay here.. with Blair?" she asked looking at you innocently with her big yellow eyes as you smiled lightly.

"How could I say no to you." you said kissing her again as you both spent the rest of the day in each others arms.

* * *

Me: Well that's all! The reason for the title is actually cause I was thinking of this while listening to the song (It's really good and by Ghosts On The Radio). So anyway I don't know what will be put out next but hey in the mean time review!


End file.
